


The Valentines Day Blues

by MagicHistorian



Series: Random Crackfics My Friends Wrote [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, King George is a asshole, M/M, Unrequited Love, au- highschool, valentines day dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicHistorian/pseuds/MagicHistorian
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming around and two people have their hearts set on making Alex their Valentine.





	

Alex sat on his bed popping sweethearts into his mouth and texting his friends, when Lafayette mentioned Valentine's Day. Alex totally forgot that the dance was coming up soon, and he had someone he wanted to ask.

 

Eliza's POV

 

Valentine's Day was coming quickly, and I was waiting for someone to come and ask me to the dance. No one seemed to ask me. Maybe it's because my father was the PE teacher or something, but Angelica and Peggy already had dates and I didn't. I was clearly bothered by this and Angelica noticed.

The next day at school Angelica saw that I was staring at a boy in our dad's class. "Whatcha staring at, Eliza?" I blush. "Nothing." Angelica looks over at him "You like him, don't you." "No." I blush redder. "Don't worry, I'll help you get him." Angelica pats my back and I smile at her.

 

John's POV

 

The Valentine's Day Dance was three days away. Lafayette was pressuring me to ask Alex. I wanted to but I don't even think he likes me like that. He kept on texting me, and texting me and I finally gave in. I would have to ask Alex to the dance. 

I went to the store to get a gift for him. I wouldn't want to seem like a jerk. Everyone else would get gifts for their dates. I got him a small box of chocolates and a rose. I really wanted him to say yes but I was sure he would say no. I still had to ask him though, or I’d never move on.

 

Time Skip to the Valentine's Dance  
Eliza's POV

 

It was an hour before the Valentine's Dance and I was nervous. Angelica bought me a nice pale blue dress and did my hair. She told me not to worry and that she would find a way to get him to like me and things like that. It didn't calm my nerves at all. What if he didn't like me? What if he already had a girlfriend? 

When my sisters and I got to the dance I was almost sweating. Angelica and Peggy entered first and I followed hesitantly. When I got in I saw the decorations that were around. Lots of pinks and reds and there was even some food. It looked breathtaking. Then I saw him. He was standing at the other end of the room talking with Aaron Burr. 

I sighed and that's when Angelica came up from behind me and started heading towards him. I felt butterflies in my stomach again. Then Angelica grabbed his arm and started walking towards me. Oh, great.

They came right up to me and Angelica said "This is my sister, Eliza." I blushed and said "It's a pleasure to meet you." The man smiled and said "I'm Alex. Would you like to dance with me?" I nodded and Alex took my hand and lead me to the dance floor. I looked back at Angelica and she gave me a thumbs up. I was ready to dance the night away with Alex.

 

John's POV

 

I was already late for the dance. I got on a fancy shirt and pants and headed out as fast as I possibly could. I didn't want to be any more late than I already was. I ran to the school, almost dropping the rose many times. When I got there I breathed in and entered the door. I looked around for Alex and then I saw him. He was over talking with Burr. Now was my chance. 

 

I started to walk towards him when Angelica Schuyler started talking to him. I decided to wait a little bit because I didn't want to interrupt and come off as rude. Then Angelica grabbed his arm and started leading him somewhere. I was getting nervous. Then she introduced him to her sister. They started dancing together and I felt my heart break in two.

Before I could think, I ran away, out the doors and finding myself outside. I was crying. I was too late. Then I heard the doors open and I saw Lafayette and Hercules. Lafayette sat next to me and asked "What's wrong?" I didn't respond, I just kept crying. Then Lafayette realized and said "Oh. I'm so sorry, Laurens. I shouldn't have pressured you into doing this. He hugged me. Then Hercules chimed in, "Alex was a jerk anyways." And Lafayette shot up and said "Don't blame him! He didn't know!" And they argued until it started to downpour, catching their attention from the other.

I didn't have a coat on but I didn't care. I held the rose and continued to cry. All I wanted was Alex and I didn't even get a chance. Then I heard the doors open again. I looked back and saw someone who I least wanted to see right now.

Mr. George was standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. He said “I think you guys should be inside, enjoying the party. But now that you decided to go outside, I will need you to spend the rest of the dance in my classroom.” 

 

He beckons us over. I get up and grab the rose, and I try to ignore the fact that I’m soaked. Hercules is pissed and Lafayette is trying to stay calm. We follow him inside to his classroom. He shuts the door behind us.

“Sit.” We all take a seat. I am shivering. Lafayette notices and gives his equally wet coat to me in an unhelpful notion of assistance. Hercules is glaring at Mr. George. Mr. George smiles. “So, why were you three out there? I'd like an explanation.The grounds are off limits after hours.” Hercules replies with a “None of your business.” Mr. George slams his hand on Hercules’s desk “Detention. For all of you. And no one is leaving until I find out what’s going on.” Lafayette replies “I’d rather rot in hell then tell you.” Laurens smiles at him.  
No one has talked for five minutes when the door opens. We all look up to see Mr. Washington. He looks at Mr. George and said “Why are you keeping these kids in your room?” “I found them outside so I brought them inside.” Mr. Washington looks doubtful “Well I can take them into my class now. I’m sure they will enjoy it more than yours.” “I’m pretty sure their perfectly fine here.” “I’m pretty sure they will be fine in my class.” Mr. George sighs and says “Whatever.”  
Mr. Washington takes us to his room. When we get into his room, Washington goes and grabs me a blanket “You must be freezing. Sit down.” He drapes a blanket over me and I thank him. Hercules and Lafayette sit down next to me. I still have the rose out. Mr. Washington sees it and asks “What’s with the rose Mr. Laurens?” I turn away. I’m embarrassed to tell him who it was for. Lafayette and Hercules remain silent. Mr. Washington frowns and says “You know, Alex has been looking for you.” I turn back at him “He saw you run out of the dance. He was worried about you.” I look down. I don’t want him to know the truth. Lafayette frowns and says “It’s all my fault.” Mr. Washington raises an eyebrow “What was that Mr. Lafayette?” “This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have done what I did.” Mr. Washington says “What is this all about?” “I pressured John into asking Alex out for the dance and Alex already had a date.” Lafayette slouches and crosses his arms. Now I’m crying.  
Mr. Washington notices and says “Don’t be sad John. It’s okay.” He pats me on the back. That didn’t help me. Lafayette comes up to me “I can’t express how sorry I am. I shouldn’t have pressured you.” Hercules goes up and says “It’s okay, John. We are still your friends.” I smile a little. Then someone slams the door open.  
Startled, I look up to see Alex standing in the doorway. He says “Mr. Washington! I can’t find them anywhere! I’m scared! I don’t know what happened to them and…” he stops when he sees that we were in the room. Then he noticed that I was crying. He goes up to me and asks “Hey, Laurens. Why are you crying?” Mr. Washington brings him over to his desk to tell him what happened. And now I’m crying more. Not only did I miss my chance, now Alex knows that I like him.  
Mr. Washington calls Lafayette and Hercules over to his desk and Alex comes over to me. “Hey Laurens.” I don’t respond “There’s no reason to cry. I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” I try to fight back more tears “No. I’m sorry for thinking I ever had a chance.” I get up and race out of the classroom. I leave the rose and the blanket and get out of there as fast as I could.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the original tumblr: 
> 
> https://hamilton-teens.tumblr.com


End file.
